avatar epilouge
by Myra The Fox
Summary: this is a one short that takes place a few years after the movie.


**A/N: hey everyone.**

 **i realise that i haven'y posted anything in a while so i thought that i'll post this and see what you think.**

 **this was actually done for an assignment for my English class last year.**

 **the POV is done through Jake's eyes, so i hope i have done a good impression of him.**

 **well that's it from me, enjoy =D**

 **R &R please!**

* * *

 _ **AVATAR**_

 _Epilogue_

I awoke to the face of my beautiful mate. Her eyes closed, a faint smile on her face. It has be quite some time now since I became a NA'VI, became one of the 'people', and woke to her gorgeous face time and again. One may think it would get old after a while; they are wrong. I would never tire of waking to the face of the one I love so dearly. I smile lovingly at her as my eyes trailed from her head and roam down her perfect form, from her head resting on my arm to our tails that had intertwined during the night. There was no way that I would tire of seeing the sight before me. I looked back to her face in time to see her wonderful golden eyes slowly open. As always we would wake within minuets other the other; guess I could thank that to the bond that formed between us on the night of our mating.

I place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I see you, my love," I greet softly.

"I see you, my Jake," Neytiri greets back just as softly.

I pull her closer. "sleep well?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies shifting around a little to get more comfortable.

We lay there in our hammock for a little while longer, content to stay in each others embrace for the rest of the day. I nuzzle my face into her hair and breathed in her scent deeply, becoming a little light headed.

"I'm sure the clan can survive without us for a little while longer..." I say as my hold on her tightens just a bit.

Neytiri chuckles lightly and pulls away, uncurling her tail from mine. She sat up, stretched and yawned before climbing up to the branch above our heads that held one end of our hammock.

"As Olo'eyktan, you are a busy man. Your duties to the clan comes first. You should know this." She reminds me.

I smile to her. "I know Neytiri." My eyes dart to the hammock next to ours as I climb after her. The hammock is empty. I return my gaze back to my mate. "But have you forgotten that we have made special plans for today?" I asked as I stood before her.

She cups my cheek. "No," she answers. "But first we must find him." she says tilting her head towards the empty hammock next to ours. She turns and starts climbing down a thick branch that lead back down to the ground. Or up to many other levels of our home.

I stand there a little while longer, looking around with a smile before following Neytiri. After HomeTree fell, the Omaticaya were devastated, myself included. A lot of lives were lost to it's falling, to this day we are still finding bodies but it's not very often.

We reach the bottom, most of the Omaticaya are already up about, tenting to the daily chores of the clan. They greet us with 'I see you' as we make our way through the crowd to the fire pits where the morning hunters are cooking their kills, sharing the meat around. We greet everyone in return.

With nowhere else to go, we had to make do with what was left of HomeTree. It may have taken awhile to sort out and clean up, but we now have a home again. HomeTree remains just that. Home.

We reach the fire pits and the hunters greet us, handing us some of the meat from one of their freshly cooked kills. We greet them back and thank them for the meal. After finishing our meal we headed outside and it wasn't long before we spotted who we were looking for. He was play amongst a group of kids, some older, some younger. Half pretending to be young hunters trying to earn their Ikran, the other half pretending to be the Ikran. I smiled and let them play a bit longer. You wouldn't find something like this back on Earth, not any more.

"Amory," Neytiri calls out.

One of the boys turned to us. "Yes Mum?" Amory asks, pausing in the game while the others continued which resulted in him getting tackled by an older female, who now was sitting on his back while he lay on his stomach.

"HAH! Your mine now!" she exclaims, making Neytiri and I chuckle.

"Alright! Alright! Could please get off me now?" she dose as she was asked. Amory got up and dusts himself off before coming over to us. I ruffle his hair which he tries to swat away the offending hand.

"Come," Says Neytiri.

"Aw, but our game? I still haven't been hunter yet!" Amory complains.

"Well if you want to continue your game, I'm sure uncle Norman will understand." I say as I take Neytiri's hand start to walk away.

"Bye everyone!" Amory says to his friends before running to catch up to us.

I pick up my son and put him on my shoulders as we make our way back through HomeTree. It was a very human gesture but the NA'VI children love it. I felt Amory shifted on my shoulders.

"Dad?" he asks.

"Yes Amory?"

"Is it true that you are a DreamWalker?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well some of the other kids say that you were a DreamWalker before became clan leader. And it would explain a few things."

"Like?"

"Well, you have five fingers and toes while the rest of us have four."

I smile. "Yes, Amory. I was once a DreamWalker. But I'll explain everything once we arrive at Hell's Gate."

Yes, life here may be hard at times but after learning their way of life, I couldn't help but fall in love with it, the people, Neytiri. Becoming a NA'VI, Omaticaya, was the best decision I made.


End file.
